


Potions

by charmed_seconds



Series: Blissful Harmony [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry messes up a potion. Good thing good, old Hermione is there to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions

He jerked back when a bubble popped, a few strings of potions flying into the air and close to his face. Blinking in confusion, Harry cautiously peered into his cauldron. It was sickening gray color and it was as thick as mucus. Leaning over, Harry snuck a peek at Hermione’s. Hers was a bright green and was actually a liquid. “Uh…’Moine?”

                The brushy hair girl glanced up from the notes, “Ye…Let me guess, your potion isn’t right.”

                Harry sheepishly smiled, “Love, I mean…it’s not my forte.”

                “Forte my arse,” snorted Hermione, “Your potions skills are just…horrendous. Can make a wonderful dinner but yet can’t mix a few ingredients together to make a potion, I swear Harry Potter, you are a strange boy.”

                Harry smiled, “But, if I didn’t suck at potions, what would you do?”

                Hermione smirked, “I might be able to finish that new book I’ve been wanting to read.”  
                “Please ‘Mione, fix it so Snape doesn’t kill me?”  
                With a heavy sigh, Hermione shifted over and groaned when she looked into Harry’s potion. “You forgot the add the mouse tails and to stir it counter-clockwise three times,” she ranted as she threw in a handful, “Merlin Harry, this is sickening.”

                “I’m sorry,” he said.

                Hermione shook her head but smiled when she saw Harry’s potion begin to lighten and loosen up. Turning, she stood on her tip toes and pecked the corner of Harry’s mouth. “It’s alright dear, plus, like you said, it gives me something to do.”


End file.
